Ring Caverns (Oryndoll)
| size = | elevation = | depth = | capital = | largest city = | georefs = | demonym = | population = | races = Free: Ceremorphs: Golems: | languages = | religion = Ilsensine, Maanzecorian | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = | currency = | comrefs = | government = | rulertype = | ruler = Encephalithid The Elder Concord | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = 6,000 mind flayers, 8,000 ceremorphs, 200 golems | popyear1 = 1370 | population2 = 4,330 mind flayers, 3000 ceremorphs | popyear2 = 1372 | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = | locations = | organizations = | settlements = | roads = | mountains = | bodies of water = | forests = | events = | food and drink = | items = }} The Ring Caverns together were the main district of Oryndoll. They were connected to the Thrall Caverns district. The district housed many of the illithids, ceremorphs, and golems that lived in the city. Description The walls of these caverns were heavily engraved to give the appearance of exposed brain tissue. The outer walls of the district displayed religious doctrine mixed with directions in Qualith written on top of the engravings. The caverns were humid. The general architectural layout of each cavern was a series of tubes.ref name="DDGttUp76"/> At the core of each ring cavern was a sphere where most social activity between illithids occurred in shallow basins. The walls of the spheres were peppered with the private living quarters of many of the illithid denizens of the city on all levels, much of which was only accessible via levitation or other forms of magical or mundane flight. Connected to the core of each ring cavern through tubes was an external tube in the shape of a ring that circled around it. This external tube also connected to the external tubes of the other ring caverns and had several carved alcoves used by Creeds and ulitharid leadership. Notable Locations ;Inns & Taverns: * The Skull Cup: This was an inn in the northwestern Ring Cavern. * The Spinal Tap: This was a tavern in the southern Ring Cavern. ;Festhalls: * The Succulent Encephalon: This was a restaurant and performance hall in the eastern Ring Cavern. * The Breeding Pen: This was in the southwestern Ring Cavern, and was where illithids went to breed their thralls. ;Shops & Bazaars: * The Slave Suk: This was a slave market located in a natural cavern at the heart of the Ring Caverns, at an intersection of three tunnels. ;Guildhalls: * The Scriptoriums: Areas of the city that were held by the Loretaker Creed. * The Workshops: Areas of the city that were utilized by the Creative Creed. * The Armories: Areas of the city that were held by the Tamer Creed. * The Menageries: Areas of the city that were utilized by the Nourisher Creed. * The Vaults of Terror: Areas of the city that were held by the Abysmal Creed. * The Pillars of Thought: A large cave that was utilized by the Influencer Creed. * The Shrines of the Great Brain: Sections of the city that were controlled by the Venerator Creed. * The Brain Brokerage: This was a trading coster in the southwestern reaches of Oryndoll's Ring Caverns. ;Other * The Lost Ring: This was a Ring Cavern that was abandoned at the advent of the Time of Troubles. * The Amphitheater: This was a large arena that was located in the nexus tunnels, which were a set of tunnels that connected five of the Ring Caverns together. Appendix References Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations in the Underdark Category:Locations in the Darklands Category:Locations in the Lowerdark Category:Locations in Oryndoll